Let's see how far we've come
by RainyDayLover
Summary: One small action can set a life time in motion. One good deed can change a persons life. First try at a one-shot. ExB Lemons.  All human. Read and Review xx


**This idea for a one-shot came into my mind and I thought I would give it a try.**

**This is my first try at a one-shot and I am my own worst critic so I don't think this will be very good but hey, I try.**

**I would like to thank my friend Alicia, for sending me that beautiful email. You're my inspiration for this. **

**CHAPTER NEWS: **

**Circle the Drain: The outline for the next chapter is underway; once that is done I will start the chapter :)**

**The next chapter for The Famous will be done after Circle the Drain**

**Beauty from Pain is on hiatus until these two stories are finished,**

**Disclaimer: (Yes, I know these are annoying and boring) I do not own Twilight or anything related to it. All rights go to the very talented Stephanie Meyer who we thank profusely for denting English literature (or at least in my world you have) and for giving us this wonderful saga we call, TWILIGHT!.**

* * *

_I woke up late  
Guess I'm never really early  
I hesitate, only to fail  
I get so tired, of procrastinating  
I need a change_

I can't pretend  
That I'm fine  
I get so ill, crazy agitated  
When I

Press into me  
Breathe the air  
Bask in me  
You'll be free  
To do anything

_I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
Oh God I need Your help_

I'm standing still  
Move so peaceful

_I can't do this-Plumb  
_

I sighed heavily as I listened to Mike prattle on about the end of year dance, why he was going on about it I didn't know we weren't even half way through the school year. My boots made sloshing sounds as I trudged through the puddles of water and mud by the side of the road. My stupid old truck had finally used its last life and it was gone now. Charlie and I had had a small funeral for it before he towed it out to the tip.

An awkward atmosphere hung over us as we continued to walk towards our homes

"So what do you think?' Mike asked nervously as we came to a halt.

'About what?' I asked shaking my head and coming back to reality.

'Do you want...to go to...prom...with...me?' he said as he moved his backpack so it was sitting on one of his shoulders and he was holding the straps tightly with two hands; a nervous habit for Mike.

I had moved to Forks at the beginning of my freshman year. Charlie and Renee, my mom had been high school sweethearts and had married right out of high school. No one thought their relationship would last but they tried to prove them wrong. Not long after eloping did Renee find out she was pregnant with me.

Their relationship didn't last long and they divorced shortly after I was born. Anyway last year Renee remarried to Phil, a minor league baseball player. They moved around a lot and I'd felt guilty about keeping Mom from travelling with Phil so I moved back to Forks to live with Charlie, who was also happily married to Sue Clearwater. When I had first moved here Mike had been my very first friend. Although if you ask Mike my meaning of the word _friend _differs from his.

Because of our different views on our friendship, my relationship with my other friend Jessica had waned.

'Me? Dancing? That's not such a good idea' Mike's bright smile had turned into a pout.

'Why?' he whined.

'I don't think Jessica would like that' I said and smiled apologetically at him.

'Jessica?' he said, the smile returning to his face like the idea had never occurred to him. Mike was the brightest crayon in the box, so it didn't surprise me that he had never thought of Jessica that way. But Mike was gullible as well.

We got to the corner and Mike started heading down his street. He turned and waved at me, I smiled brightly and returned the gesture. I hugged my arms as I continued to walk down the street.

An obnoxiously bright yellow sign glared at me as I continued down the park.

'_FORK'S CHILDREN'S PLAYGROUND' _I smiled at it. It shone brightly in contrast to the thick green growth in the park. I decided it was a nice enough day to walk through the park so I turned and started walking through it. Teenager had dropped their bags near the chain link fence of the basketball court. Tyler, James, Eric, Austin, Laurent and Lauren were playing a three on three games. I smiled at them and they paused from their game.

'Hey Bella' they all called and I waved at them as I continued on my way, but they picked up their bags and we all started walking together.

'Hey look who it is' James announced and I turned my gaze ahead of us.

On the other side of the park walking was Edward Cullen. He stood hunched over and he cradled his books to his chest. James and his followers ran over to him. Lauren and I trailed behind them.

'What a loser' she snickered. Edward was a bit of a loner at school and he was picked on a lot. I had never heard him usher a word even though he was my lab partner at school. But that didn't stop my heartbeat from fluttering like a hummingbird's wings every time I so much as heard his name. Lauren was the loser. Edward Cullen didn't deserve to be picked on like he did.

Lauren's loud hyena laugh broke me from my thoughts. James had pushed Edward over in the grass, his books were scattered everywhere and Lauren and Tyler were passing his glasses back and forth. I squinted my eyes and marched up to them angrily.

'Get away from him' I screeched and everyone laughed. I walked up to Lauren and snatched Edward's glasses from her hands.

'What are you doing Bella?' she sneered at me.

'Fuck off' I spat at her. The guys laughed. I didn't look at Edward but I could feel his sad, confused gaze on me. James laughed and kicked Edward in the stomach; he rolled over clutching his waist.

I walked up and pushed James in the chest. He laughed again.

'You're really standing up for him?' he said eyeing me incredulously. I spat in his face. He turned to face me, his hands balled into fists. He moved towards me but Eric ran over and got in front of me.

'Dude? She's not worth it' James was shaking but as he looked at Eric he started to calm down. He looked at me critically before he turned and gestured with one hand for the others to follow him.

As soon as they were out of sight I moved over to Edward, who was gathering his books. I bent down and picked the remainder of them up. We both stood up and I thrust the books in his direction.

'Thank you' he said. I gestured over to the bench behind us and he nodded with a small smile as we sat down.

'I'm Edward' he announced sticking out his hand.

'I know' I said smiling brightly 'We sit next to each other in biology?' he looked stunned and I took a snub at why he looked that way.

'Did you not think I know you?' I asked tilting my head to the side.

'Yes' he said blushing slightly

'Why?' I asked

'Nobody notices me' he said looking down at his feet, avoiding my gaze.

'I do' I said. Edward sighed.

'Bad week huh?' I guessed.

'Yes' he breathed and got up. He turned to me and asked if I wanted to walk home with him. I smiled and said yes.

That became the usual for us. I met Edward outside the gym each day and we walked home. Edward was very funny, always telling jokes at which I couldn't help but laugh.

He seemed happier nowadays and as the weeks went by we grew closer and closer. Edward was my best friend but I couldn't help but want more.

(*)&^%$#^&*())_)*&^%%**^$%$

A few months had gone by since that day in the park, junior year was starting to wind up and things had changed a lot. Edward had changed. He was no longer the baby faced boy he was when we met, he had filled out and gotten rid of his contacts. Edward was packing muscle now, not overbearingly but he was toned and not so lanky.

The female population of Forks High School had noticed the change in Edward's physical appearance as well. The flocked to him like a moth to a flame. But he payed no mind to them and I was glad he didn't it would break my heart to know he preferred someone else's company. Not that I had told him how I felt about him. I was to chicken to. I didn't like feeling vulnerable and I didn't want to put myself out there if I was going to be rejected.

Edward came over that afternoon around four. Charlie had let him in as he passed; he was going fishing with Billy and Harry like he did most Saturday afternoons.

'Hey there kid' he said, giving Edward a slap on the back as he passed. I guess Charlie thought we were too frigid to do anything so he trusted us to be alone.

'Hey Bells' he said as breezed past me and walked up to my room. I followed behind him, something felt off.

We entered my bedroom and plonked down on my plush carpet. Edward pulled his homework out of his messenger bag and spread its contents out on the ground. Mine was already out. We got down to work.

'So?' Edward said trying to sound casual. An awkward atmosphere loomed around us and I didn't like it.

'So?' I echoed. He looked me in the eyes and then back down at the calculus homework he was attempting to do.

'I'm thinking of asking Tanya to the dance?' he said but it came out like he was asking a question.

_Why her! Can't you see how I feel about you? _I wanted to scream. Tanya was the skankiest girl at school, always wearing low cut tops and short skirts. She had blonde hair, a picture perfect face, big boobs and long lean legs; I mean why wouldn't Edward want her? But that still didn't stop the dull ache in my chest and the dry throat I suddenly had. My feelings were second nature when it came to Edward. I only wanted him to be happy so if Tanya was what he wanted Tanya was what he got.

'That's great. You should so ask her!' I said and fixed a smile to my face, which wasn't without great effort. But Edward's scowl wasn't what I expected. He got up and started to pace around my small bedroom.

'Bella! You're so frustrating!' he said.

'Why?' I asked also rising to my feet.

'Why can't you see it? You're so blind!' he said. Maybe Edward had finally caught on to how I feel about him. From the way he was acting now he surely didn't feel the same way about me. Why was he angry about me being happy for him?

'What?' I asked. 'What's wrong?'

'You'

'Me?' I asked frowning.

'It's always you; it's always going to be you! You say you notice me but you don't' Edward whined throwing his hands up in the air 'Ever since that day at the park I've been trying to get you to _notice _me! Bella I'm in love with you, but you're too thick headed to notice it.'

I sat there speechless. I was dreaming there was no way Edward Anthony Cullen loved me like I did him.

'I-I...' I stuttered like an idiot.

'Just save it Bella' he said. He turned to leave the room, forgetting about his school work that was still on the floor. I knew that if I let Edward leave now we weren't going to get back to the stage we were at now.

Still stunned I got to my feet 'Edward I love you to' I managed to say somewhat coherently. He froze in the door frame, his back to me. His hands clenched and unclenched in fists at his side, he was fighting something deep inside of him and I shrank internally with worry that it might be something bad.

He turned slowly.

'Do you mean it?'

'Yes' I said finding my voice again.

He made his way over to me and cradled my face in both of his hands. He lowered his lips slowly onto mine and I was home. I closed my eyes and fireworks shot and danced across the back of my eyelids. Our lips moved in sync gracefully. We pulled apart panting. We locked eyes and I knew what was going to happen, what we were going to do to consummate out love. I moved back over to the bed, stripping my clothes off slowly on the way.

I sat on the edge of the bed in my bra and underwear as he approached his pants and boxers already on the floor. My eyes never left his as he crawled onto the bed, hovering above me. I reached behind me, arching my back up, so I could unclasp my bra. It popped open; my straps falling slightly down my arms.

Edward bent down and grazed his lips down my arms as he pulled it off, throwing it on the floor behind him. I moaned as I felt his weight bare down on me. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was safe. It felt like home to me. I pushed myself up to meet his mouth, forcing my tongue inside to meet his. His hands roamed down my body, ever so lightly exploring me.

He sat back, standing up between my legs as he hooked his fingers around my underwear.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

I nodded and he pulled them down. He disappeared for a minute to grab his wallet that he always carried with him. I heard the ripping of the foil as he pulled the condom out,

He nudged my knees a little further apart and moved his hips forward, just barely brushing against me. I whimpered and threw my head back.

"Bella," he said. "I love you." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you."

He inched himself forward, letting out a strained groan as our bodies connected. I could feel him, I could feel all of him and for the first time I felt complete.

He brushed his lips against mine as I thrust my hips up to meet his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him closer. He collapsed onto his forearms, resting his face mere inches from mine as we moved together. He occasionally brushed his finger along my temple and into my hair, clenching his eyes tight for a moment as he groaned under his breath. I could see the small beads of sweat starting to drip down his forehead and I reached up to brush them away.

His hands snaked around to my lower back before whipping me around so I was straddling his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, using it or leverage as I moved my hips. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, slowly kissing and nibbling the skin there. His hands gripped lightly at the small of back, gently guiding my hips as they rocked against him.

My fists clenched tight against his back, feeling my stomach start to coil up. He forced me a little rougher down onto him and I came completely undone. He grunted and followed me a few moments later, pressing his lips to mine and letting out a throaty breath.

'By the way, since I am no longer asking Tanya to the prom would you be my date?' Edward asked smiling crookedly. I nodded my head smiling

'Thank you' he said as he brushed the hair off my sweaty forehead.

'I love you' I said.

'And I you' he said as he pulled the blankets up around us as we fell asleep with the afternoon sun shining through the window.

** ((&48e0t0^^^& %$( _+OI*&&^ %$$##$**)

Edward I was now inseparable. Our senior year had finished fast and today was graduation day. We were all sitting alphabetically in fronts seats in the auditorium waiting for the valedictorian to make his speech.

Edward took to the stage and made his way over to the microphone.

'Wow' he breathed looking out over the audience. His eyes found mine and I smiled at him encouragingly.

'Four years ago the class of 2006 made their way through the doors of _Fork's Senior High School_, with hopes of making new friends and finishing high school as quick as you can. We've come a long way from where we all first began. And as you sit here today and make you way through college we will realize there are things we regret-'he said looking over at James who was sitting on his own. It seemed over the last 2 years the tables had turned and James was now the one who was picked on. I never gave him a sideways glance when he was picked on in the corridors. 'Things we wish we could have done and things we wish we could change. But as we grow older we also realise that things happen for a reason and you can't change the damage that's been done but you can ease it and hope on day things will be better. Two years ago I was walking home from school, it had been a bad week...a bad year and I am sad to admit that that afternoon I was going to commit suicide' I gasped when I realised the afternoon he was talking about. 'On the way home I was pushed and bullied by a group of people from this school, if I hadn't of wanted to kill myself before I defiantly did now. But something amazing happened. Someone came and rescued me... She stood up for me and defended me and I realized it's one small deed that can change the course of someone's life, it's one small action that can set things in motion and when we walk outside of those doors once again that first action will define how we live our life's out in the real world. Mistakes are going to be made and we will regret things but were young and we have our whole lives ahead of us'

He looked down at me as he said this and my stomach flip flopped at his crooked grin.

'So I would like to say congratulation to the class of 2006 because no matter what we are faced with, one small good deed can change that. 'He said grinning from ear to ear. 'We did it' he yelled and the crowd erupted into applause. I screamed and made my way over to Edward.

I jumped into his arms.

Edward was going to Dartmouth and I was going to Harvard Law School.

But you know what? I knew that because we had come this far, we could make it anywhere.

* * *

**There you go...my first one-shot...**

**What do you think? Drop me a review and let me know.**

**But please no flames...It's my first attempt :)**

**Love Felicity**

**xx**


End file.
